gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
HotMen CoolBoyz
H.M.C.B. or HotMen CoolBoyz is a Danish adult film produced by Zentropa, created and directed by Knud Vesterskov, produced by Peter Aalbæk Jensen, Lars von Trier, and Lene Børglum, and was released in 2000. The film stars Ron Athey and Billy Herrington. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis This film is about meeting each other, falling in love, and dreaming your way in to a whole new universe, a world of adventure. HotMen CoolBoyz leads us on a path through our dreams and fantasies. 'Deeper Sleep' Ron Athey attempts to put a man into a relaxed state of mind and to dream up a fantasy by going into deeper sleep. Once the deeper sleep process ends, the man and another man have anal sex in a exotic, rain forest-like area. 'Safe, Sane, and Consensual' Ron Athey is rubbed by a slave while talking about the S/M community and its slogan. He suggests that there is ambiguity between the used and abused. Cue Billy Herrington, he has 2 slaves and proceeds to have anal sex with them. He also masturbates to them and also slaps them. This is the source of Billy's funny looking shocked face. 'Roman Orgy' Ron Athey is seen again at his "office table" smoking and raising his head slightly up. He greets the viewer and introduces them to the Roman orgy. Ron Athey asserts that the Roman empire was the decline of western civilization. Billy Herrington also makes an appearance. This time, he is the Roman Orgy Master. 'End Credits' As the credits roll, Ron Athey is seen bending over on all fours getting a long, white string ejected out of his anus for two minutes. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/HotMen CoolBoyz * Billy Herrington's shocked expression in his first scene appearance. * Ron Athey's face in his 3rd scene appearance where he's getting rubbed by a slave * Ron Athey's face in his final scene appearance. * Billy Herrington's appearance in the Roman Orgy scene. * Sex Tonite - Feels Allright by Nils Lassen. The ending theme of the film. Music Authentic Gachimuchi Information * HotMen CoolBoyz was featured in the film, Truly Human. * HotMen CoolBoyz is the only gay hardcore pornographic film ever produced by an established mainstream film company, yet upon its release was almost completely ignored by the Danish press, and only later started to gain an international reputation for its unique imagery. * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on April 24, 2008 became the start of Ron Athey's inclusion in the Gachimuchi universe. It was originally known as "ガチムチパンツレスリングの兄貴【映画編１】" (Gachimuchi Pantsuresuringu no Aniki Hen 1, "Aniki's Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling 1"); however, this video was later deleted. * The copy that gave Ron Athey his nickname was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on the same day. It was originally known as "ガチムチパンツレスリングの兄貴【映画編２】" (Gachimuchi Pantsuresuringu no Aniki Hen 2, "Aniki's Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling 2"). See also * Conquered, a film known for its group sex scene featuring Billy Herrington. * Playing with Fire 2, a film with group sex featuring Billy Herrington. * Tales from the Foxhole, a film with a fantasy in it featuring Billy Herrington. * Billy Herrington's Body Shop, more group sex. * The Final Link, ditto. * Ryker's Web, ditto minus Billy Herrington. Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling